


The Land of Milk and Honey

by MereLoup



Series: Crème de la crème [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (just so we're clear), Absolute Sterek endame, Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Businessman Derek, Come Eating, ESL Stiles, Everything is consensual I swear, Foreign Stiles, I don't like sharing, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Older Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Peter isn't the worst, Public Hand Jobs, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski, Speakeasies, kind of a brothel but not really, omega bars, why does everything I write have so many bodily fluids?, younger Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had followed Peter to many a business dinner. When Peter was trying to woo a client, he pulled out all of the stops. He would spend however much money was necessary to ensure that the client was impressed and felt like the most important person in the world.</p><p>Peter Hale had a gift when it came to client relations. Derek had been to just about every five star restaurant in Manhattan, so much so that the shine of expensive business lunches and dinners at exclusive restaurants had begun to wear off just a bit. </p><p>All of the safety precautions were a little strange, and they were definitely atypical from the normal places they had attended. Derek wasn’t exactly sure why, but he didn’t really care. Every place had their niche. </p><p>But once they passed through those doors, everything made complete sense. </p><p>This wasn’t a restaurant at all. It was a bar. </p><p>An <i>omega milk</i> bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Update 4/29: so I have a tumblr, if y'all wanna interact with me or just lurk. It's http://darkandstormynight.tumblr.com/
> 
> The song playing in the lobby is “Crawling the Walls” by Dave Gross. 
> 
> I needed a break from working on the prequels/side stories for _Home At The Edge of the World_ , so I wrote this. I don’t know how I feel about this, but I decided to post it anyway.
> 
> The prompt idea is not mine, it’s actually based off of a ficlet written by [kinkyfics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2567837/chapters/5851868) and I spent way too much time thinking about it. 
> 
> Stiles isn’t referred to by his name, but he’s the omega. 
> 
> Potential trigger warnings in the end notes. (Update 2/15: Clarification on ESL Stiles/Foreigner Stiles tag at the end as well)
> 
> (Update: 3/7 added a tag for clarification, per reader request)
> 
> No beta, so all the mistakes are my fault.

 

  


Derek Hale could not have been more ready for the weekend. 

This week had been rough—and that’s a lot coming from a workaholic like him— and all he could think about was barricading himself in his loft, putting some mileage on the treadmill, and avoiding Cora’s phone calls trying to coerce him into meeting her for dinner with one of her conveniently single beta friends from college. 

Derek watched the sunset over the Manhattan skyline through the floor–to-ceiling windows while he waited for his computer to shut down. 

The view from his office was pretty incredible; not as incredible some of the other executives, but it was pretty damn fantastic. Just about everything on the top several floors of Hale Towers had an exquisite view. 

Derek fished out a few files, sliding them in his briefcase so he could look at them over the weekend, and shut the drawer to his desk when there was a knock at his open office door. 

He didn’t need to lift his head and look at the doorway to know that it was his assistant Erica.

He sighed heavily as he locked the desk drawer and stood up. 

“There are five minutes left before the end of the workday. This had better be quick,” he said, his back still facing the door. 

“Oh I won’t keep you long,” He could hear the grin in Erica’s voice. “Your uncle, however…” she trailed off. 

Derek groaned. He had a feeling his day was just about to get several hours longer. 

Leave it to Peter to smell when someone was on the cusp freedom and drag them back kicking and screaming. And while the two did have equal levels of seniority at Hale Enterprises, working together with the chief operating officer was part of Derek’s job description. 

He set his briefcase down and moved to his desk. 

“He’s on line 1,” Erica cringed in sympathy. “Do you want me to tell him that you already left?”

Derek shook his head. “No, then he’ll just call my phone over and over until I pick up, and lecture me derisively for avoiding him.”

Erica snorted a laugh. “Can’t imagine why anyone would try to avoid him.” She said sarcastically. 

“I’ll go ahead and take the call in here, Erica. Thank you.”

Erica nodded and walked away. Derek balanced the receiver between his face and his shoulder and connected the call. “Hello, Peter.

Peter’s saccharine voice came though the receiver. “Derek! I’m glad I caught you before you left the office. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He said insincerely. Bothering someone was never a concern of Peter Hale’s. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Five minutes before the end of a work day just before the weekend? Not at all.” Derek deadpanned. 

“Wonderful! I have some big news.”

“I’m listening.” Derek sat down on the corner of his desk.

“I spoke to Chris Argent over the phone this morning.” 

Peter had been trying for years to collaborate with Argent International. For decades, Gerard Argent had ruled the company with an iron fist, absolutely refusing to change their business practices and update their company for a newer market, and in the process he had begun to run the company into the ground. When he stepped down due to health issues, his son took over and used this as a chance to take the company in a new direction and repair the damage his father had done. Peter, ever the opportunist, saw this as his chance to finally strike a deal with Argent International. 

“I was able to secure a meeting with Chris Argent himself. He’s only in New York for a few more hours before he catches a redeye back to San Francisco, but he agreed to have dinner with us tonight after his last investors meeting this evening.”

“Us?”

Peter’s voice was his usual combination of bored and smug. “What better way to show that we’re serious about doing business than having both the COO and the CFO invite you to a private sit down?”

And, yeah, he did have a point. 

Argent International was one of the biggest accounts on the market and Derek and Peter had been busting their ass for months trying to court them so they’d agree to do business with Hale Enterprises. They were beyond serious about signing this account, so they needed to pull out all the stops to impress Argent. 

“I was able to get last minute reservations somewhere _very_ exclusive. All you have to do is show up and bring your ‘I mean business’ face and let me take care of the negotiations.”

As much as Derek wanted to home to work out, jerk off in the shower and watch Netflix until he fell asleep, he knew that this meeting would be a big opportunity. 

“Where and what time?” He said begrudgingly. 

Peter rattled off an address of somewhere downtown that Derek had never heard of. “Our reservation is for 7:30. Dress sharp, and do not be late.” Peter hung up promptly. 

Derek grabbed his briefcase and on his way out, he asked Erica to email him a copy of Peter’s client dossier for Argent Enterprises. 

“Sure thing.” She leaned over and began typing it into the computer, her fingers racing over the keyboard. “Business meeting?”

“Last minute. And of course Peter waited until the end of the day to tell me.”

“Alright, it’s all sent.” She grinned, winking at him. “Good luck!”

“I don’t need luck,” Derek smiled. “I have Peter.”

“True.” Erica laughed. “Have a good weekend, Mr. Hale!”

 

* 

 

Derek had just enough time to get to his loft so he could shower and change into a nicer suit before he was back in the car and heading toward the restaurant. 

While Greenberg navigated the congested evening traffic of downtown, Derek sat in the back of the car going over Peter’s notes and proposed business plan. When they pulled up to an unassuming building in Tribeca, Derek did a double-take thinking that Greenberg had made a wrong turn. 

“ _This_ is it?” Derek asked incredulously. 

“Yes sir.” Greenberg said, looking at Derek in the rear view mirror. 

The building did not fit in with the upscale surroundings. 

It was toward the end of the block on one of the rare dead end streets of the island. It was almost suspiciously plain and so low-key it was practically invisible. There were no other cars parked on the street and Derek didn’t see anyone walking up or down the block. 

Above the door black doors there was a faded sign with elegant script that read _Dolce_ in elaborate cursive. There were two large windows on either side that afforded a view of the inside lobby, but no views of the dining room. Derek couldn’t see anyone through the windows, which was odd for a restaurant in New York City on a Friday evening. 

“Do you want me to call your uncle to verify the address?” Greenberg asked uncertainly.

Derek shook his head. “No, no.” With as adamant as Peter had been about this meeting, there was no way he had given the wrong address. “This must be it.”

Greenberg nodded and got out of the driver’s side to come around and open Derek’s door. Derek thanked him and adjusted his suit jacket. 

“We’ll be here for a few hours, at least, so you don’t have to wait out front of the restaurant.” Derek said. “But stay relatively close by; I’ll call you when we’re ready to leave.”

Greenberg nodded. “Will do, Mr. Hale.” He smiled. 

 

The inside of the lobby of Dolce was even more mysterious than the outside. 

It was small and cozy, and it was painted a gentle cream color. It was well-lit and there were lush potted plants around the room and near the front door beneath the windows and an entire wall that was covered with a vertical garden. On the wall opposite the elaborate wall feature was a long, leather sofa that took up the entire length of the wall. There was a wooden podium and a small counter near the feature wall, angled to provide the perfect view of the entire room. 

Centered on the back wall were two floor-to-ceiling elaborately carved oak doors. There were two men— alphas— who wore sleek black suits, black shirts and black ties and stood on either side of the door, guarding the entrance. They looked exactly alike, probably twins, and while they didn’t look at Derek directly, he knew that they were aware of his every move. 

Derek nodded a greeting to them as he made his way to the leather couch and sat down.

Unsurprisingly, neither of them responded.

Derek’s foot bounced along to the beat of a song playing on the sound system in the room. He waited for nearly ten minutes before checking the time to see that it was 7:25. Just when he was about to call Peter, the door to Dolce opened and in walked Peter followed by Chris Argent.

The two had a comfortable rapport with one another, chatting with one another easily, so Derek assumed that Peter had picked Argent up from his meeting and had already begun his schmoozing on the ride over to the restaurant.

Derek put on his best grin and stood up from the sofa. 

“Ah, yes, here he is.” Peter said, gesturing to Derek. “Chris, this is Derek Hale, CFO of Hale Enterprises. Derek, this is Chris Argent of Argent International.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Derek extended his hand to Chris Argent. “We’re very glad you could take the time to meet with us on such short notice.” 

“Chris, please. None of this ‘sir’ crap.” Chris Argent shook his hand, smiling brightly.

Derek could smell that he too was an alpha; although, most in their career path were.

He was more surprised by the approachability the alpha had. Where most business world alphas were aggressive, blunt, or stand offish upon first meeting, Chris Argent was firm, kind, and open. But behind his eyes, there was a steeliness that warned that if tested, he would not hesitate to rip your throat out. 

Chris chuckled. “And when I spoke with your uncle this afternoon, I couldn’t not make the time. He’s very persuasive.” 

“One of my best qualities.” Peter preened. 

At promptly 7:30, the large oak doors opened and a beautiful redhead entered the lobby. She was wearing a fitted black dress and black heels, and her hair was elegantly curled, cascading down her shoulders like some sort of goddess. 

She acknowledged the three alphas and smiled winningly. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?” Her heels clicked on the tile floor as she made her way over to the podium in the corner of the room. 

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Peter shot into action. 

“We do, actually.” Peter stepped forward, flashing her a dazzling grin. “Hale. 7:30,” he winked.

The beautiful beta was too professional to roll her eyes at Peter’s attempts to charm her, but there was no doubt that she was unimpressed. She moved over to the counter and began typing something on the computer.

“Ah, yes. Party of three. Hales, Peter and Derek, and Argent, Christopher.”

“That’s correct.” 

Derek had never been to a restaurant that took the names of all of the members of the party. 

The hostess, Lydia, her nametag read, looked up from the screen and smiled at them once again. “Is this your first time here at Dolce?”

Peter nodded. “It is indeed.”

“Welcome to our establishment, gentlemen. You’re in for a real treat tonight.” She smiled, flashing an adorable set of dimples. “May I have your IDs please?” 

The men retrieved their wallets, pulling out their IDs and handing them to Lydia. She took each card and looked closely at the photos, comparing them to the men standing before her. She leaned down and flipped a switch on a small UV light mounted to the side of the counter, holding the IDs under the light to make sure the appropriate watermarks were in place. 

“How thorough of you.” Peter quirked an eyebrow. 

Lydia didn’t respond, instead she unlocked a drawer in the counter and placed the IDs inside, before she shut it and locked it again. 

“The only thing that matters more to us than our customer’s satisfaction, Mr. Hale, is the safety of our staff.” She said looking him directly in the eyes. Her smile was sweet and warm, but her eyes dared him to challenge her. 

“Gentlemen, these will remain in here for the duration of your meal, you may retrieve them as you leave for the evening.”

Derek had been to a lot of restaurants in New York, but he had never been to one that had such strict security protocols in place. He’d actually been to government offices that were less secure than this. 

Lydia plucked up three leather bound menus from a shelf beneath the counter and gestured to the large oak doors. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your table.”

The three men followed her to the large double doors. The two men guarding it stepped aside and opened the doors to allow the four of them to enter the dining room. 

The smell hit them almost before they had made it across the threshold and Derek could feel his jaw drop and mouth begin to water as arousal curled in his belly. 

Chris Argent inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring, and he looked to Peter. “Well Peter, you’ve outdone yourself!” A smile made its way onto his face. 

Peter grinned predatorily. “I hope you came hungry.”

Derek had followed Peter to many a business dinner. When Peter was trying to woo a client, he pulled out all of the stops. He would spend however much money was necessary to ensure that the client was impressed and felt like the most important person in the world.

Peter Hale had a gift when it came to client relations. Derek had been to just about every five star restaurant in Manhattan, so much so that the shine of expensive business lunches and dinners at exclusive restaurants had begun to wear off just a bit. 

All of the safety precautions were a little strange, and they were definitely atypical from the normal places they had attended. Derek wasn’t exactly sure why, but he didn’t really care. Every place had their niche. 

But once they passed through those doors, everything made complete sense. 

This wasn’t a restaurant at all. It was a bar. 

An omega milk bar.

 

* 

 

Most people thought that omega bars were an urban legend. Myths that oversexed power alphas discussed like they were discussing the Promised Land. But Derek knew better.

The Hales were old money— very old money— and old money tended to flock to other families with historically prominent social standing, avoiding the nouveau riche. So Derek had heard stories from other wealthy alphas about these sorts of places. 

There were whispers of lactation speakeasies in high end cities that entertained the whims of established, wealthy patrons. They were kept somewhat underground because their services were still regarded as a little taboo, especially as Omega Rights had begun to make such heavy strides in the past several years. As far as Derek knew, the omegas working in such places weren’t treated unethically, but many thought that the objectification and commodification of omegas, even if consensual, was morally wrong. 

The few omega bars that Derek had heard about were very hard to find, and _very_ difficult to get reservations for. And even if you were able to score an invite, they were priced to satisfy a high net worth clientele.

Derek had jerked off many times thinking about what it would like to go to an omega bar. He’d heard that there were some in Miami, LA and Las Vegas; he had no idea there was one in New York. How Peter knew about it was a whole other mystery in and of itself. 

Derek didn’t know when he’d get another chance to be in a place like this, so he was going to indulge himself tonight. 

 

The room behind the doors wasn’t massive like some of the other dining establishments in the city; it was just about three times the size of the lobby and had an old world burlesque atmosphere that was unlike anywhere else Derek had ever been before. 

The room was a treat for the senses and Derek’s head was practically spinning as he took in his surroundings.

The walls were covered with black damask wallpaper and elegant crimson tapestries, draping down and creating barriers between the seating areas. The room was elegantly lit with giant opulent chandeliers. It was light enough so that the patrons could see, but dim enough to promote intimacy. In the center of the room, there was a large, circular, sunken in area filled with several dining tables. 

All of the tables were thick and sturdy, and on the surface of each table was a nude, lactating omega presenting themselves for their guests. They were spread out on their backs and there was a rounded cushion beneath their upper backs which made sure they were arched enticingly, presenting their breasts and allowing access to everyone at the table.

In the very back of the room there was an elaborate bar where the bartender was serving alcoholic beverages to patrons who were seated there, but there were also a few topless omegas who lingered around entertaining patrons and offering up their milky breasts. 

Lining both walls of the room were several booths, each having their own thick set of curtains that allowed the guests to pull the curtains shut if they desired more privacy. Most of the booths had their curtains pulled shut and the sounds of slurping, moaning and the slapping of skin-on-skin along with the scent of come, slick, and milk wafting out from behind the curtains. 

Drinking from omegas was a highly sexual experience for most alphas, and judging by the sounds and smells coming from between the curtains, there was a lot of pleasure being had within those booths.

 

Lydia walked them through the main room, and around the sunken seating area. Derek was trying his hardest not to stare at the omegas, wantonly spread out on the tables, while alphas lapped and sucked at their engorged breasts. 

Some of the alphas were draped over their omegas, fucking into their hot, wet holes while they suckled their breasts, nursing sloppily. At one table there was a woman who had hiked up her dress and seated herself on her omega’s cock, riding rhythmically while her two dining companions were latched onto the omegas breasts. 

Lydia stopped when she reached an available curtained booth. She turned back to them, and gestured to the seats with a cordial smile. “Gentlemen.”

Chris and Peter entered the seating area, taking one booth, and Derek sat on the other booth facing the two. 

“Since this is your first time here at Dolce, I would like to brief you on some of our house rules,” Lydia said, setting down menus in front of each of them. 

“Number one, the safety and security of our staff is of the utmost importance. We encourage our guests to have a good time and enjoy themselves. However, if any member of our staff is mistreated in any way, you will be forcibly removed from the premises, banned from returning, and you will be denied admission to all of our other locations as well.” She looked at each of the alphas pointedly. “Do I make myself clear?”

Peter nodded “Crystal.”

Derek could tell her threat was not empty and that she absolutely meant business. For being a beta, she was pretty good at being an intimidating. A lesser alpha might easily find themselves intimidated by the redheaded hostess. 

She nodded firmly, her friendly smile reappearing. “Well in that case, I hope you gentlemen enjoy your evening. Your waiter will be here in a moment to take your order.” She turned around and made her way back though the restaurant and toward the front. 

Peter’s head curled around the side of the booth, watching the redhead as she walked away. “Too bad she’s not on the menu.” he murmured. 

“She’s all yours.” Chris chuckled. “I like my partners a little less….terrifying.”

“I like them feisty.” Peter said, as he turned back around. 

The three men opened their menus and began looking at what Dolce had to offer. 

There was a page of appetizers, a page of entrees, and a page with desserts (which were all dairy based and advertised as being made with the product of the house omegas) and the last page on the menu just had flavor descriptions. 

Derek was still reeling from the realization of where he was. This place felt so surreal. 

They were each absorbed in their menus, perusing the items offered when a blond haired man holding a tray of elegant glasses appeared at the entrance of their booth. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” He greeted. “My name is Isaac, and I’ll be your server this evening.” He set down a coaster in front of each of them, followed by one of the glasses, which was filed with water. “I’ve been told that this is your first time here at Dolce.” 

“It certainly is.” Chris replied, his eyes raking up and down Isaac’s form. 

“Well, we’re delighted to have you here.” He smiled; his eyes seemed to linger on Chris just a little longer than was professional. 

“So, this is different from most places you’ve dined I’m sure, so let me explain a few things. On your menus, you’ll see that we offer appetizers as well as full meals. You’re not obligated to choose anything in particular. Most guests don’t come here for the food, but we do have some guests who prefer a full meal while they enjoy an omega.”

Peter licked his lips as his eyes scanned the menu items. 

“Feel free to order food if you’d like, but it’s no big deal if you decline. The back page is where all the excitement is.” Isaac winked. 

The three men turned to the last page of the menu. 

“You might be thinking, ‘why is it listed by flavor?’ and that, gentlemen, is where you get to order the omega you’d like to sample.”

Derek read the categories on the page—sweet, savory, bold, spicy, organic, all of which had specific flavors beneath each category— and wondered how they’d ever decide on just one omega.

“You’ll tell me which categories you have an appetite for, and I’ll return with samples for each of you to try so that you can make your final selection. Once you’ve chosen your desired flavor I’ll bring out one of our omegas who suits your tastes.”

Peter cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean by different flavors?”

Isaac pulled out a pen and a pad of paper from the pocket of his apron. “All of our omegas have their diet supplemented with specific foods to emphasize a certain flavor in the milk they produce. Since alphas by nature have very sensitive taste buds, you’ll be able to taste even the most subtle of flavored enhancements. All of our omegas are steroid-free and are not supplemented with any hormones or chemicals.”

“And the ‘organic’ option?” Chris looked up at Isaac.

“Each omega has a specific natural flavor that is inherent only to them. The organic omegas have no dietary supplements at all, so their milk is purely their own inherent flavor. ” Isaac waggled the pen between his fingers. “So gentlemen, what flavors are you interested in sampling tonight?”

The three men each looked at their menus again. 

Derek wasn’t sure what to go with. He did have a preference for natural omega flavors, but the idea of trying flavored milk was very appealing. 

Peter finally spoke up, ordering something for the table. “Why don’t we try samples for honey, peach, and….”

“Cinnamon.” Derek spoke up. 

Peter looked up at him and shrugged. “And the cinnamon.” He closed his menu and looked to Chris. “Anything in particular you’d like to try?”

Chris let out a sharp exhalation, overwhelmed at the dozens of different options. “Your selections sound fine, to be honest.” He closed his menu, his eyes catching one of the smaller freestanding menus on the table. “What are these menus for?” He asked reaching out to the smaller menu.

Isaac collected each of their menus. “We also offer several delicacies made from our milk. If you’re interested you can purchase chocolates, cheeses, mousses, coffee creamer, fudge, and ice cream. We also offer the option to order milk to have delivered to your home, as well. If you’re interested in that, you can ask either myself or Lydia.”

They decided against a meal, instead just choosing a few appetizers to split amongst one another. Isaac jotted everything down in his notebook, and slipped it back inside of his apron. 

“Alright, gentlemen, I’ll be right back with your samples. Feel free to visit the bar as well.”

“Thank you Isaac.” Chris purred. Isaac bit his lip to hide a smile and left and Peter and Chris looked at one another. 

“This place is _incredible_.” Chris said, a huge grin on his place. “How did you hear about it?”

Derek was also curious about this. He knew that Peter wouldn’t reveal his source. If there was one thing he loved, it was having the monopoly on knowledge of exclusive, high-end establishments.

“Well, when I heard that you were able to make some time to discuss business, I thought this would be the perfect place to talk over contracts and profits.” He answered, completely avoiding the original question. 

Chris laughed. “You can seriously think about business in a place like this?” He looked around to the activities going on in the main floor of the dining room. “Seems a little…distracting.”

Peter shook his head, taking a sip of his water. “Nothing distracts me from business.”

Chris regarded him for a few seconds before he sat back in his seat. “Alright. Lay it on me. We might as well start talking about business before all the fun starts.”

Peter grinned and immediately dove into his business pitch. Derek sat back and watched Peter work his magic. 

 

*

 

Isaac showed up at the table again, with a large tray that had nine shot glasses on small trays, and a small bowl with lemon sorbet. He set one tray, each containing three shot glasses, in front of each of them and set the bowl in the center of the table. 

“Each shot glass is filled with one of the samples that you ordered. Go ahead and try it and you can decide which you’d like to order.” He gestured to the bowl in the center of the table. “And I’ve also brought you some lemon sorbet if you’d like a palette cleanser between samples.”

Derek picked up the first shot glass and lifted the glass to his nose, sniffing the scent as he swirled the glass to stoke the aroma. It was soft and subtle, but sweet and sexy. Derek inhaled deeper and let the scent wash over him. Finally, he brought it to his mouth and took a sip. It was the Honey.

The taste was a little bolder on his tongue than the scent was, but it settled over Derek nicely. It tasted like something that would be perfect for late intimate nights sitting in front of a fireplace while you were knotted up inside of a sweet delicate omega, mouthing at their neck while they mewled beneath you. 

Derek set the glass back on the tray and reached forward to have some sorbet to wash the taste out of his mouth. “The honey is nice.” Derek commented. 

Chris nodded as well, setting his own glass back onto his tray. 

Derek tried the peach next. It reminded him of summer afternoons when he was a kid, running around in the yard with Laura and Cora at their place in the Hamptons. He’d have to remember to purchase a bottle of this to bring with him for their Fourth of July party. 

The cinnamon was last, and Derek was almost glad it was; if he’d had that one first, he wouldn’t even have tried the other two. The taste was faintly spiced, and reminded him of crisp New England autumns with the vivid changing leaves and pumpkin spice everything. 

“The cinnamon is my favorite.” He announced. 

Isaac nodded his head, “The cinnamon is one of our most popular. It’s a part of our seasonal collection.”

“That is delicious.” Peter agreed, drinking the entirety of his shot glass in one go. “What do you think Chris?”

“I agree, I think it’s wonderful.” He set his glass back on the tray. 

Peter turned to Isaac, “I think we’ll take the cinnamon.”

Isaac reached forward, collecting their trays and their empty glasses. “Wonderful choice gentlemen.”

Peter put a hand on Isaac’s wrist, causing him to pause his dish collecting and look over to him. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that many of the bar’s other guests seem to be doing a little more than drinking.” He looked around emphatically to the main floor. “Is that something that we need to arrange beforehand with you, or do all of your omegas offer the same services?”

Isaac removed his hand from Peter’s grasp and finished collecting the trays. 

“That depends on the omega ordered. Each has their own preset limits of what they’re willing to offer. If you’re looking for something more than drinking, I’ll have to see which of our current omegas on duty will suit those needs. 

Peter nodded. “Everyone else looks like there having so much fun.” 

“We sure hope so,” Isaac smiled. “However I must warn you, if we have no one currently on staff who meets your preferences, it might require you to modify either your taste selection for the evening or your carnal ambitions for the evening.”

“That’s fair.” Peter said. 

Isaac nodded, and set the tray back on the table so that he could make a note at the top of his ordering pad in his hand. “Is there anything specific you had in mind? Our Service Lactitians offer a short list of services to accommodate our guests, as well as be available to being serviced.”

“There isn’t anything particular I had in mind,” Peter looked around to Chris and Derek. Chris shrugged noncommittally. To be honest, he seemed a little more interested in Isaac than anything that would be brought out to the table. 

Peter looked back to Isaac. “Perhaps someone who is open to things turning sexual if the mood strikes us.” 

Isaac nodded. “We can do that.” He wrote something down on pad of paper. “Let me take this back to the kitchen and your appetizers and omega should be out shortly.”

And with that, he was off, walking back toward the kitchen. 

“You know,” Peter said, leaning in toward Chris, “This place also has a smoking lounge in the back. I’m not sure how fond you are of cigars…”

Chris smiled devilishly. “I love cigars.”

Derek turned his head to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes. Of course Peter knew how fond of cigars Chris would be. 

“So where was I?” Peter said. “Ah, yes. Profit margins.” 

Peter rambled on, talking about how well not only Hale Enterprises had been doing as a company, but how all of the accounts they were apart of were experiencing financial growth. He waxed poetic about how an account like Argent International could benefit from the union with Hale Enterprises. 

At first, Chris Argent seemed placating, listening to the proposal to satisfy Peter. However, the longer Peter spoke, Derek could see Chris’ face shift into contemplation and genuine interest. That’s when Derek knew that they had this account in the bag. He kept his smile to himself, but there was no doubt in his mind that Chris would be signing with them before the end of the night. 

 

* 

 

The business conversation was interrupted when the curtains to their booth opened once again, revealing Isaac. However, this time he was not alone. In one hand, Isaac balanced a large tray with several appetizers and the other hand rested on the lower back of the most delicious omega Derek had ever seen. 

The omega was wearing a black silk robe. He smelled as though he had recently showered, but beneath that Derek could smell the underlying scent that was the omega’s natural scent with the faint undertone of sugary sweetness. 

The omega nodded at each of the alphas, greeting them, and then slipped off his robe. 

Derek felt all of the blood in his body go straight to his cock. The smell of arousal increased in the small booth, and Derek could smell that Peter and Chris had a response similar to his. The omega hung his robe on a small hook, just inside the doorway to the booth, which just so happened to be on Derek’s side of the seating area, allowing him a rush of the omega’s scent.

Isaac helped the omega as he crawled up onto the table, adjusting the rounded pillow beneath his back. When he settled, his full chest was thrust upward tantalizingly, while he nodded at Isaac and then looked up toward the ceiling, relaxing. 

Isaac set the plated appetizers on the leftover space on the table. 

“Gentlemen, you may touch, suck, lick, feed, and fuck to your heart’s content. However, any biting, scratching, marking or attempts at knotting are against the rules. If you violate any of these rules, we will know, and you will be escorted out. Do you understand these conditions?”

“Yes.” Each of the men spoke aloud.

“Very good.” Isaac nodded his head at the three of them. “Enjoy yourselves. I’ll return a little later on to check and see if you need anything else.”

Isaac dismissed himself and closed the curtains to the booth behind him. 

The omega was spread out wantonly on the table, and Derek could feel his salivary glands working overtime as his eyes took in the enticing expanse of skin that was bared to him. 

The omega, whose name they had not been told, had creamy skin, completely smooth and unblemished, except for elegant moles which dotted the side of his face, down along his neck and even a few scattered upon his hips. He had tousled brown hair and a full pouty bottom lip that Derek wanted to nibble. He had the most adorable nose Derek had ever seen, and expressive, hazel eyes. 

He looked like a work of art, or one of the done up omegas that model for Heat magazine, an erotica magazine geared towards alphas. The omega was on the slimmer side, but beneath his skin Derek could see the cords of muscle, hinting at physical agility and underestimated strength. His breasts were engorged and his soft caramel colored nipples were puffy and inviting. There were small beads of milk pebbling on his nipples. 

Peter and Chris took a moment to appraise the omega, talking about him as if he wasn’t there listening to everything that was being said about him. The omega stared upward, present, but not really paying much attention to the alphas at the table. 

Derek had to remind himself that this was not a lover spreading himself out for Derek’s enjoyment; this was someone who was doing a job, and to the omega on the table, Derek was just a client. Derek adjusted his erection inside his pants and tried to get ahold of his primal side. 

“Chris, since you’re our guest of honor, you should have the first taste.” Peter said, holding his hand out to the omega magnanimously. 

Chris grinned. “Thank you, Peter.”

Chris flipped his tie over his shoulder, and leaned in towards the omega. He lowered his head to the perky tit so he could latch on. He took a few tentative sucks, and then his eye lids fluttered shut and he let out a long drawn out moan of satisfaction. 

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” He leaned back in and took several more draws. He pulled back from the omega and smiled down at him adoringly. “You taste delicious.” He complimented.

The omega did not acknowledge Chris directly, his gaze remaining fixed to the ceiling, but from where Derek was sitting, he could see the side of the omega’s mouth quirk up into a smug smirk. But just as soon as it appeared, it vanished, leaving Derek unsure of whether or not he had imagined the expression. 

Chris lifted his napkin to tab the corner of his mouth where there were a few stray drops of milk. With his other hand, he gestured to the omega’s breast. Peter nodded cordially, and leaned in to take his own taste of the omega. 

Derek could smell the sweet scent of the omega’s milk in the room and he was tense with anticipation at getting the chance to have his first taste. The omega smelled incredible, Derek had never – _neve_ r- smelled an omega who had a scent that caused a reaction. 

He had the overwhelming instinctual urge to climb on top of the table and claim him right in front of his uncle and their potential client. He wanted to knot him up so full so everyone in this entire bar knew who the omega belonged to.

He had to bite back a growl as he watched his uncle lean down and lap at his omega’s breast. 

“Incredible. Truly incredible.” Peter remarked, smiling appreciatively. He too dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “Now, Chris, according to last quarter’s financial reports, Argent International saw a 3% decrease in sales. I’d like to tell you how Hale Enterprises will not only make up that deficit, but how we’ll ensure twice that amount in profit growth in the next quarter alone.”

Chris chuckled, turning away from the omega. “Alright, Hale. You have my attention. Let me hear it.”

Peter dove in immediately, his focus shifted entirely back to business. 

While the other alphas were engaged with one another, Derek looked down at the omega spread out before him and leaned in to take his first drink of the omega. 

He latched on to the omega’s breast, sucking tentatively. He’d had bottled omega milk before, but never straight from the source. 

As the warm milk flooded his mouth, he felt himself become even harder in his pants. He let out a low aroused growl before he could stop himself. He brought a hand up to the omega, cupping his breast and gently kneading it to encourage more letdown of milk.

He pulled back, watching the puffy tit that glistened with milk and saliva. A few more drops of milk began to pearl at the nipple and slide down the soft skin of his nipple and areola. Derek let out a satisfied rumble and lapped at the nipple, capturing the drops on his tongue. 

He pulled back from the omega’s breast and happened to glance up toward his face. He was surprised to see the omega staring directly at him. His face held no expression, so Derek couldn’t tell what the omega was thinking. He didn’t smell anger or discomfort coming off of him, but that was about all that he could read. 

The omega held his gaze for a few more seconds before his eyes returned to their unfocused gaze straight ahead towards the ceiling above him. 

Derek took a deep breath, trying to clear his head of the omega’s scent, but that had the opposite effect, causing more of the addictive scent to curl inside of Derek’s chest. He rubbed himself halfheartedly, cupping his bulge to give himself some sort of stimulation. 

Peter glanced at him from out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t break his conversation with Chris to see what was wrong

Derek leaned down again to nurse at the omega that was laid before him. His eyes shut of their own accord and he lost himself into the flavor of the creature beneath him. One of his hands reached up to cradle the breast once again, his thumb gently working circles on the soft, engorged flesh while he drank. His other hand came to rest at the base of the omega’s stomach, absently rubbing back and forth over his lower navel. 

He pulled off of the omega, a strand of milky saliva connecting his mouth to the breast. Derek could feel the tips of his ears redden, embarrassed by his enthusiasm. 

“Someone’s eager.” Peter teased lightly.

Derek looked up to see his uncle and Argent looking at him, amusement on their faces.

“Can you blame me?” Derek grit out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Chris shook his head, “Not at all.” He leaned in to take the other puffy nipple into his mouth and began sucking fervently

Derek picked at some of the appetizer plates, trying some of the salted chocolate dipped mandarin slices and a few of the teriyaki meatballs. The food was exquisite, but Derek’s interest was entirely wrapped up in the omega. 

Derek looked toward the omega’s face just in time to catch his head turning away and looking back up at the ceiling; almost as if he had just been looking at Derek. 

The hand that Derek had rested on the omega’s tummy began to gently caress the soft flesh, his fingertips sliding back and forth over the flesh while his thumb toyed with the omega’s belly button. He sat back in his seat, still stoking the omega, and listened half-heartedly to the discussion between Chris and Peter. 

Derek realized early on that he was pretty much obsolete. This meeting was going fine without him, seeing as how he hadn’t really said anything of significance the entire time, but it hadn’t made a difference. This was Peter’s area. When they wanted a new client, they sent Peter. Persuasion was his superpower. 

“That’s a brilliant idea, Peter, but I just can’t see how it would work in real life?”

Peter absently grabbed one of the smoked salmon pinwheel sandwiches from the plate nearest him. “I’ve prepared a PowerPoint presentation including a plan of immediate action, projected profit, as well as projected product development that we could have on the market in as soon as a few months.” 

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Chris said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“At Hale Enterprises, we take business very seriously.” Derek said. “We like to have fun,” his head nodded down to the omega, “but we‘ve thought about this for months.”

Chris regarded Derek before he looked back to Peter. Peter shrugged, smirking. 

Derek resumed rubbing the omega’s tummy and leaned in to recapture his breast back in his mouth.

Inside of the small booth, the smell of arousal had been present since the omega disrobed in front of them. Whereas before it had been filled with latent arousal from the three alphas, and the sweet milk that was leaking all over the omega’s chest, but now Derek could smell the distinct scent of the omega’s arousal, and the unmistakable scent of omega slick. 

Derek pulled off of the tit to look down at the omega’s groin to see his slim omega cock chubbing up against his thigh. He wanted so badly to lean over and suckle that too, to hold him in his mouth, massaging his tongue on the delicate flesh. 

“I don’t play around when it comes to business, Chris. This isn’t just about securing an account with AI. This is about paving the road for a very prosperous future. When two titans team up, they have the power to take over. I think that together our companies could make a big mark on the business world and really change the future.”

Chris watched Peter, eyes darting back and forth. Derek could tell that both alphas had completely forgotten about him and the omega on the table. They were in their own world. 

As Derek tuned his nose in to the scent of the omega, he allowed himself to get lost in his senses reveling in the scent of the omega’s arousal. 

Derek growled low in his throat, looking down at the flushed and leaking little omega. His hand slipped down from the omega’s tummy to gently cup his arousal in his palm. Derek cradled the not-quite erection and the omega gave a soft, surprised intake of breath from the top of the table.

Derek looked up to the omega’s face to see his cheeks gently flushed in embarrassment. He held his pouty lip between his teeth, biting firmly to prevent himself from making any more noise. 

Derek stroked his cock slowly, teasing the omega’s erection until he was hard and aching. The omega’s cock was jutting up toward the ceiling, precome pearling out of his rosy, flushed head and trailing down his shaft. The arousal triggered his milk production, and his breasts began to leak heavily. 

Derek leaned in again and took the breast into his mouth, lapping up the milk eagerly. With his other hand, he kept jerking the omega slowly. 

Beneath Derek’s mouth, the omega’s chest was rising and falling as he tried to downplay his arousal. He tried to be nonchalant, and professionally detached, to no avail. Even if Derek wasn’t holding the omega’s erection in his hand, he could smell omega’s slick and precome which completely gave away how horny the omega was. 

Derek pulled up off of the breast and stroked the rosy bud of omega’s nipple. He wished that they were somewhere a little more private, or at least somewhere that didn’t have a no knotting policy, where he could just slide right in and plug up that sweet little omega hole with his knot, fill him with his come. 

Even though they were in a room full of other people, and his uncle and future client were sitting right across from him, Derek felt like it was just the two of them. He could feel his alpha instincts screaming to get this little omega somewhere safe where other alphas couldn’t get to him, and pamper his body.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his uncle speaking to him. He looked up to find Peter looking at him expectantly and Chris trying to hide a smile. 

“Huh?” He asked. His hand kept moving up and down the omega’s cock, using the precome to ease the slide of his hand along the sensitive skin. 

“I said,” Peter smirked, quirking an eyebrow, “Chris is interested in the PowerPoint I put together with the profit projections.” Peter slid his mini tablet out of his jacket pocket. “We’re going to the cigar room to discuss the proposal further.”

“That’s a great idea.” Derek said. He removed his hands from the omega, a hand going down to his own erection to stroke it just a little. As he moved to get up, Peter stopped him. 

“No, no, you go ahead and stay here.” Peter got out of the booth, and Chris slid out behind him, vacating the booth. “There’s no sense in letting this little delicacy go to waste.” Peter winked at the omega, who blushed and shuffled his hips bashfully, his erection bouncing with the motion.

Derek sat back down in the booth. “Are you sure?”

Peter nodded. He looked back at Chris, who was several feet away, and leaned in to whisper, “I’ve got Argent hook, line and sinker. All he needs is a good cigar, some great Scotch, and to see the business plan I’ve drawn up and he’ll be begging to sign with us. We’ll be popping a bottle of champagne tonight in celebration. I guarantee it.” 

He leaned back up and clapped Derek on the shoulder. “Besides,” he nodded his head toward the omega, “A needy little thing like that needs a big, strong alpha to tend to him.”

Peter walked off and rejoined Chris. “I think back this way is where the smoking area is.”

 

* 

 

This was the first time that Derek had been left alone with the omega since he had been brought out. 

Derek had tried to behave himself, he really was. He knew that just because he was an alpha and the omega was, well, an omega, that he didn’t have any right to sex. But his body still had instinctual desires and he had been hard pretty much since the omega arrived at the booth and took off his robe. 

He ate a few more of the appetizers and took tried not to let the sounds and scents of the building to completely override his own self-control. The sounds of moans and groans coming flooded Derek’s senses and he was overloaded with all things sexual.

Derek took another deep breath and thought about moving to the bar to give himself some space to clear his head. 

He was so close to coming already, and all he wanted to do was mount the omega and fuck him until he broke the goddamn table. But Derek wanted this omega too much to not knot him up, and he didn’t want to risk breaking the rules and to have his freedom to return to Dolce stripped away. 

Maybe it was best if drinking from the omega was all Derek allowed himself. 

As he moved to get up from the booth and track down Isaac so he could escort the omega back, he happened to catch a glance of the omega, and found that he was staring directly at Derek. It caught him off guard to be blatantly looked at by the omega, when the entire night the omega had practically ignored him, save for a few glances here and there. 

Derek stopped in his tracks, standing at the edge of the table, looking down at the beautiful omega spread out before him. His eyes raked up and down his skin, taking in his flushed cock, his pert milky nipples, and his full lips which were rosy from the omega constantly gnawing at them.

Derek brought his hand up to the omega’s cock, collecting some of the wetness that was pearled at the tip and bringing his hand up to his mouth. The omega whimpered softly, and allowed his knees to fall to the side, spreading his legs open obscenely. 

Derek palmed himself roughly, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. He had an unrestricted view of the omega’s shaved balls and the rosy skin of his hole which was stretched around a jeweled plug. He sucked in a breath and his mouth flooded with saliva. 

His erection was pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his slacks. Peter _had_ arranged for one of the Full Service omegas, so if Derek wanted to…

“Is this an invitation?” He grit out, his eyes meeting the omega’s. 

The omega didn’t speak, but the scent of his arousal intensified. His hips thrust upwards ever so subtly and his cock drooled out another bead of precome. 

Derek moved to stand between the omegas open legs. He was wearing a plug that had an emerald jewel on it. Derek leaned in and inhaled. He could smell the rich scent of the omega’s slick that was trapped behind the metal of the plug. 

He reached a finger out and started circling the rim where it was stretched around the metal. The omega whimpered and Derek looked up to his face. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was wide open. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down, and streams of milk were trailing out from his nipples and down the faint swell of his breasts. 

“Proszę.” he breathed out faintly. 

Derek cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face and his eyes dropped back to the omega’s hole. 

He stopped circling the flesh, and instead moved his fingers to the plug itself. He gave it a tentative push, pressing it further into the omega’s body. He heard the squelch of the omega’s slick and a single trickle squeezed out from between the plug and his rim. 

Derek sat, stunned at the sight, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth just begging for a taste of the omega’s slick.

He leaned his body in further, nuzzling the omega’s smooth, warm balls with his nose, before moving his mouth back down to his hole. He traced the trail of the slick with his tongue, starting at the bottom and licking his way inward toward the plug. The omega shuddered and made a faint whimereing sound. Derek could smell the precome leaking out of his cock.

He pulled back a bit, enough to get hand on the base of the plug and slowly pushed it inside again, causing another rivulet to squeeze out. He pulled the plug back, and watched as the omega’s tight rim stretched with the swell of the plug. 

Derek sat transfixed as he fucked the plug into the omega. The omega’s needy whimpers and breathy gasps like a drug to Derek’s primal alpha ego. After several minutes of the delicious torture, Derek decided to give the omega reprieve and pulled the plug out of his hole. 

He only had a few seconds to take in the gape of the omega’s hole, the sight causing his fangs to drop and a growl to rumble in his chest, before the omega’s slick began to slowly drool out of his hole and down his crack. 

Omegas always lubricated when aroused, but the amount that began to gently flood out of this omega’s hole indicated that he had been aroused and producing slick for quite some time. It was flowing out of his hole steadily, dripping down his crack and pooling all over the table beneath him. 

Derek couldn’t help himself. He slipped two fingers inside of the hole, scooping some of the slick onto his fingers and bringing them up to his mouth. It had hints of the same taste as the omegas milk mixed with the base scent of the omega himself. Derek’s eyes practically rolled back into his head and he was filled with the urge to **_mount rut breed_** this pretty little omega.

Derek stood up, his slick covered fingers still inside of his mouth and his hand dropped down to his slacks cupping his erection. The omega opened his eyes and gazed up at Derek, his face dazed and delirious with pleasure. 

His eyes were wide and his plushy lips were pink and parted, his breathing coming out rough and ragged. He locked eyes with Derek and subtly lifted his hips, presenting himself to the alpha as best he could in a beautiful display of offering and submission. 

Derek couldn’t hold back any longer. He had to feel that sweet little omega wrapped tight around his cock. He needed to feel the stretch of that hot, silky channel gripping him tightly. 

He removed his hand from his mouth and used both hands to unfasten his slacks, lower his zipper and pull his cock out. His cock was an angry red, and drooling precome profusely. His forskin was already drawn back, and his head was poking out. 

Derek moved toward the table, climbing on all fours to get himself closer to the omega’s entrance. The omega rose up onto his elbows, scooting backwards up the table to give Derek more room at the base of the table. 

Derek stood on his knees, looking down at the expanse of creamy, mole dotted flesh of the omega.

Moving his hips forward, he brought his cock to the eager, gaped opening, swiping his head up and down, catching it on the rim of his hole. The omega’s slick coated Derek’s cockhead as he teased the entrance.

He slid his head inside the snug hole, relishing in the feeling of the omega’s muscles flexing and fluttering as he adjusted to Derek’s girth. 

The omega let out a soft whimper.

“Shhhh, easy little one.” he cooed, gently patting the omega’s flank. “I’ll take care of you.”

The omega whimpered and adjusted his legs, cradling Derek’s waist and digging his heels into the backs of Derek’s thighs trying to urge him forward.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you.” Derek smirked. The omega blushed and turned his head to the side, his cheeks stained pink. Derek brought a hand to the omega’s stomach, stroking softly along the skin beneath his navel, ignoring his flushed cock. “No need to be shy, sweetness.” 

Derek’s hips moved forward, sliding deeper into the hot, tight heat. A growl rumbled from his chest. He kneeled down, bringing his hands up to bracket the omega’s head, and resting his weight on his hands. He buried himself until he felt his heavy balls resting against the base of the omega’s ass.

He dropped his face into the omega’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent, while he focused on not coming immediately. The omega’s inner muscles were clenching and unclenching, adjusting to the intrusion and unintentionally massaging Derek’s cock. A growl rumbled in his chest, and he captured the omega’s neck between his fangs, biting softly, to still him. The omega stopped squirming, and Derek let go of his neck, and mouthing at the area instead. 

It was a few minutes before Derek moved, enjoying the welcoming snugness of the omega. After a while he began shifting his hips, grinding dirtily into the omega’s body, before pulling out a few inches and burying himself to the hilt once more. 

He was torn between wanting to fuck the omega senseless and wanting to be buried as deep inside the omegas as he could be. If he stayed still, he knew he’d end up knotting, so he settled on a slow deep rhythm which was enough to stimulate both of them, but most importantly would keep Derek from zoning out and accidentally knotting. 

Derek enjoyed the drag of his cock inside the tight, warm body beneath him. He leaned up enough to look down on the sweet little omega while he bit his bottom lip with his brow furrowed in concentration, letting Derek fuck in and out of him. 

The omega was engaged in his own pleasure, as he panted and murmured softly to himself, “Tak.” 

Derek pushed himself up onto one arm, arching so that he could take one of the omega’s leaky breasts into his mouth. He ground his hips into the omega’s body, his hips undulating sensuously as he took pleasure inside of the omega. The omega arched upwards, pressing himself into Derek, giving him more access to his chest. 

The omega’s milk was flowing freely and Derek grunted with each pull, tonguing the nipple. With one particularly rough thrust, he accidentally bit down on the omega’s nipple. Beneath him, the omega whimpered, and Derek pulled off. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he said breathlessly. He shifted his head, moving to take the other side into his mouth. 

This omega was driving him crazy. The stench of arousal was so thick Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out of his nose for weeks. 

The omega’s milk was the sweetest he had ever tasted; it had Derek hooked like a drug. It wasn’t long before Derek felt the tell-tale twinges at the base of his cock, his skin pulling tight where his knot was swelling. 

He could only control it for so long, but sooner or later he was going to pop a knot, and it was best if he pulled out of the omega so he wouldn’t risk being thrown out. It didn’t help that the omega was so responsive and had his legs locked around Derek’s middle, preventing him from pulling out. 

Later on, when Derek wasn’t buried inside the tightest, tastiest omega he’d ever fucked, he would reflect on how this was the first time since he presented that he regretted the appearance of his knot. Now more than ever he wished he’d had this omega in his bed, fucking him into the sheets so he could knot him so so good.

Plugging up this little omega up was the only thing wanted at the moment. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to breathe until his knot was buried within him, his seed flowing into this perfect creature. The only thing that kept Derek from saying fuck the rules, was the thought of being thrown out and banned from coming back ever again.

He was close, he could feel it. 

He gazed down at the precious omega; his hazel eyes were fluttering, alternating between trying to stay open and closing because of the immense sensation. Derek brought a hand up to the omega’s pouty mouth, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Can I come inside of you?” He asked, his voice guttural and thick with arousal. 

The omega opened his eyes, focusing on Derek’s face, and he smiled bashfully, nodding. Moving back onto both arms, Derek drew his hips backward to slide out of the omega. 

He still had enough of his cock inside the omega’s tight body so that he could still fuck him, but left enough room for his knot to swell outside of the omega’s rim. Isaac said it was against the rules to knot the omega, not that he couldn’t knot at all. 

He kept on with his calculated thrusts until his knot was too large to push past the omega’s rim. He pressed his knot to the base of the omega’s hole, grinding the oversensitive flesh against the warm body beneath him. 

“Fuck!” Derek panted out, hammering his hips against the omega’s body and letting the pleasure wash over him.

The omega had his eyes closed again, his mouth wide open letting out breathy whimpers. Derek reached a hand down to the omega’s leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. The omega’s eyes flew open at the touch, and an arm reached up to grip at the table’s edge and he squeezed tightly. 

Derek climaxed with a burst of intensity and he bit into his lip, his fangs drawing blood, to keep from roaring out loudly inside of the omega bar. He felt his cock spurting inside of the omega, filling his insides. The omega must have felt it too, because his hands clasped over his mouth and he keened as he climaxed, covering his chest and Derek’s hand in his sweet come. 

Derek rode out the rest of his orgasm, grinding his knot against the omega’s rim, and brought a come covered hand up to his mouth, lapping up the creamy come. He wondered if there was any part of this omega that didn’t taste delicious.

Derek remained where he was for a few moments until he could regain some sort of control over his limbs. His chest was rising and falling from the exertion (both from fucking and from all of the self-control he had exerted while forcing himself to not knot inside of the omega), and collapsed onto his arms, burying his face into the omega’s neck. He knew that he couldn’t mark him, no matter how badly he wanted to, so Derek settled for nuzzling the skin behind the omega’s ear. 

Derek knew he had to move. Peter and Chris were somewhere in the bar and he knew that they would have to finish the meeting and leave the bar and he would have to say goodbye to this omega. 

Reluctantly, he hoisted himself up and began to withdraw his spent cock from the omega. A deluge of slick and come flowed out from the omega’s hole and dripped down the crack of his ass. Derek had to fight off a second wind of arousal that began to shoot though his cock at the sight alone. 

Derek removed himself from the table, standing on unsteady legs. He reached over, and grabbed his napkin so he could clean off his dick as best he could, whimpering every time the cloth came in contact with his still swollen knot. He tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his slacks up over his ass and fastened them. 

The omega lay on the table, sprawled out and debauched, covered in come and milk, as he watched Derek with sleepy eyes. He had a small satisfied smile on his face.

Derek leaned down to the omega’s hole inhaling the scent of the two mixed together, and let out a pleased growl, satisfied at the work he’d done. 

He began licking the omega out, cleaning up the sticky mess between his thighs. He nuzzled into the omega’s skin, the scruff of his beard scraping against the omega’s flesh. He heard a small giggle and he pulled back to look at the omega.

“Ticklish?” Derek quirked a brow in amusement.

The omega smiled and nodded his head. His eyes glistened playfully.

Derek leaned back down between the omega’s legs and nipped softly at the tender skin of his inner thighs. He then turned his attention to the omega’s hole and licked in as far as he could. His tongue wasn’t enough to get out all of the come, so he brought two fingers down to the puffy swollen rim and thrusted them in alongside his fingers to scrape out more of his come.

Derek made sure he got every drop out of the omega before he stood back up.

He grabbed his napkin from the booth and poured some water from his glass onto it. He used the dampened napkin to clean off his saliva from between the omega’s legs. He picked up the omega’s plug and gently inserted it back inside his hole. 

The plug drooped out a little, unable to fit as snuggly as before Derek had stretched him out. He tried not to let the pride and possessiveness show on his face.

Derek poured more water on to the napkin and cleaned up the come from the omega’s stomach and then brought it up to his chest to clean his milk and saliva covered tits. The omega’s nipples were puffy and pink from all the abuse they’d suffered. The one Derek had accidentally bitten, was slightly redder than the other. 

The omega watched Derek intently, all the while not saying a word. 

Once the omega was all clean, Derek downed the rest of the water from the glass, swallowing greedily. Immediately he felt himself flush as he realized his lack of manners, and he picked up another glass of water, that belonged to either Peter or Chris, and offered it to the omega to drink.

He cradled the back of the omega’s neck as he sat up just enough to take a few sips. The omega looked at him for a few seconds with a calculating look on his features. He opened his mouth to speak, and at that moment the curtains opened forcefully to reveal Peter and Chris. 

“Of course!” he said, still talking to Chris, “Let me get Derek and we’ll get this all settled.” 

They both finally noticed Derek and the omega’s proximity to one another, as well as the smell of milk and come that was so thick in the booth. 

A grin broke out on Peter’s face. “Smells like someone had fun while we were gone.” He eyed the omega lecherously. 

Behind him, Chris’ phone rang. “That’ll be my assistant. I have to take this. I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Chris turned and walked back toward the lobby with his phone pressed against his ear.

Peter waited for several seconds before Chris was out of earshot and then he turned to Derek.

“We did it.” He said passionately. “We got the Argent account. He’s leaving the state and I want to lock this in as soon as I possibly can. We’re taking the car back to the tower so Chris can sign the legal docs before he leaves.” 

“No way, that’s incredible!” To be honest, Derek had completely forgotten that the only reason why they were in the bar in the first place was to close a business deal.

“Hurry up with whatever you’re doing. I’m going to go close out our tab and call Greenberg.” With that, Peter rushed away toward the entrance lobby. 

The moment of intimacy from before was broken. 

Derek collected the omega’s robe that was hanging on the wall and slipped it off of the hook. 

He helped the omega sit up on the table and slipped the robe over his shoulders. The omega accepted his help graciously as he slipped his arms through the sleeves, eyes locked on Derek the entire time. 

“Thank you.” Derek said. He wasn’t sure what he was thanking the omega for, exactly, and he felt stupid for even saying it. Again, the omega opened his mouth to speak when they were once more interrupted, this time by Isaac.

Isaac started, not expecting Derek to still be there. He looked around to the omega and then back to Derek, his professional personal slipping immediately back into place. 

“I’m sorry sir, I saw the other two members of your party walking out and I assumed that you had left.” Isaac’s eyes flashed back to the omega, checking to make sure nothing suspicious had been going on.

Derek shook his head, getting ahold of himself. “No, it’s alright. I was just leaving.”

“Your bill is available up front.” Isaac spoke politely, but Derek could tell he was being dismissed. 

“Thank you.” He nodded. 

Isaac moved out of the way, allowing Derek to exit the booth and make his way up toward the front.

 

* 

 

Derek entered the main lobby to find it empty, except for Lydia and the twin bodyguards. Peter and Chris were standing outside on the sidewalk talking to one another. Lydia watched him expectantly. 

“I take it they didn’t settle the bill yet?” Derek approached the podium.

Lydia smiled, “They left it for you, I’m afraid.” Lydia opened up the drawer to retrieve Derek’s ID, and handed it to him.

“That sounds about right.” Derek muttered under his breath. “Lucky me.”

Lydia’s fingers flew fast and furiously on the keys as she accessed their bill for the evening. Derek’s mind flashed back to something Isaac had said earlier and thought of the perfect ‘Pleasure doing business with you’ gift for Chris Argent.

“Isaac mentioned that there are options to purchase some of the milk we sampled today?”

Lydia flashed a winning smile. “Of course. Unfortunately we don’t do to-go orders, but we can have it shipped to you within the next few days.”

“That would be perfect.” Derek grinned. 

“Is there a particular omega you’d like a bottle of? Or would you like it to be a surprise?” 

“Is there any way I could choose something from the omega we had tonight?”

She nodded. “Of course. I’ll have that arranged for you.” She began typing once more. 

Derek browsed through the size options and decided on a chilled bottle, which was about the same size as a bottle of Dom Pérignon but nearly three times as expensive. Derek rattled off the address to Argent International headquarters while Lydia entered it into the system. 

“Alright, Mr. Hale, one bottle will be delivered to Mr. Argent by Wednesday.”

Derek tilted his head, and then at the last minute, “Actually, can we make that two bottles?”

“Absolutely. Two bottles to Mr. Argent.”

“I’d like for the second one to be shipped to my apartment.” Derek didn’t miss the amused eyebrow quirk before her professionalism regained control. 

“That’s no trouble at all.” She typed his address into the system, having it already on file from his ID. She added the bottles of milk and the delivery charges and told Derek his total. Derek handed Lydia his credit card, hardly even blinking at the cost. Lydia took the card and swiped it though the slot on the keyboard. 

While she was waiting for it to go through, a voice came through over her headset. Derek couldn’t hear what the voice was saying, only the sound of someone speaking. At their words Lydia turned her eyes toward Derek. She handed him back his card and a copy of the receipt for him to sign, all with a thoughtful look on her expression. 

“If you’re interested, Mr. Hale, we do offer an exclusive membership to select clients. Some of the perks include bypassing the reservation waiting list, receiving a monthly delivery of milk from one of our own omegas, and being able to use your membership benefits at any of our locations.”

Derek thought about it, but he wasn’t quite sure it was something he’d be interested in. He didn’t even know there was an omega bar in Manhattan until tonight and while he loved the idea of the establishment, he’d only come back if he could guarantee which omega he was able to have. 

But even the idea of requesting the same omega every single time made him feel a bit creepy. He didn’t want to become one of _those_ alphas, who pathetically followed an omega around just because they were itching to bury their knot in someone warm and willing.

“I’ll think it over.” He replied modestly, smiling politely at Lydia. 

She shrugged slightly and accepted the signed receipt, her grin growing brighter when she saw the generous tip Derek had left her, Isaac, and the omega.

“We enjoyed having you, Mr. Hale. We hope to see you again in the future.”

He nodded, not commenting, and walked out of the bar and back onto the street.

Peter and Chris were standing on the curb on their phones, Chris instructing his assistant to bring his luggage to the airport, and Peter telling his assistant to have the papers out and ready in the conference room. It wasn’t long before Greenberg had brought the car to the curb and Peter and Chris climbed inside.

As Derek was waiting for his turn to get into the car, the door to Dolce opened up suddenly, catching Derek off guard. He turned around to find Isaac peering outside, looking around frantically before his eyes landed on Derek. 

He moved out from behind the door and approached him. “You’re Derek, right?” 

Derek nodded. “That’s me.”

Isaac held out a slip of paper that was folded in half. “Stiles told me to give this to you.” he said, forcing it into Derek’s hand.

“What the hell is a stiles?” He asked, taking the paper.

Isaac rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back inside of the bar. 

“Derek!” Peter hissed impatiently. “Now.”

Derek shoved the paper in his suit pocket and slipped into the back of the car. Greenberg pulled away from the curb and headed toward Hale Tower.

 

* 

 

Derek didn’t end up leaving the tower until nearly midnight. Final negotiations with Chris only took an hour or so, but Derek had stayed late to push the paperwork though so there would be less to do on Monday morning.

He’d sent Greenberg home after he’d dropped them off at the tower, and even though there were still trains running, Derek decided to just take a cab back to his apartment. In the back of the cab he finally let his mind drift, and it made its way back to the events earlier in the night and the encounter with the delicious omega back at the bar. 

Derek still had the faint taste of milk on the back of his tongue and the omega’s sweet scent filling his nostrils. It was then that he remembered the slip of paper that Isaac had been so insistent upon giving him. 

He reached his hand into his pocket and found the note easily. He unfolded the slip of paper and held it toward the window so the light from the street lamps could make it easier to read. It was still pretty dark, but he was able to make out the faint scrawl on the page.

 

 _I’m available for private events._  
_If you’re interested._  
_-Stiles_  
_718-555-4078_

 

Derek grinned broadly. 

Perhaps this didn’t have to be a one-time thing after all. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I got a new job last month (goodbye retail, hello desk job!), and most of this was written during slow moments at work, haha.
> 
>  **Potential triggers:**  
>  1\. I guess it can seem a little dub/con-ish since there’s no explicit consent given, but Stiles is on board with all of this. The idea was that this place works like any other job, Stiles chose to work there on his own free will, so it’s not like some type of omega farm or omega prison where he can’t leave/doesn’t approve of what’s happening. 
> 
> 2\. He doesn’t talk very much through this mostly for professional reasons. Stiles is the milk equivalent of a Nantaimori. He doesn’t really talk to the customers because he’s busy working. It’s not like a degradation thing. The reason why he isn’t referred to by name is because a) he was never introduced by Isaac, but also, b) the bar recommends omegas not give their names out to patrons, for safety purposes.
> 
> 3\. Update 2/15: A note on the Foreigner Stiles/English as a Second Language Stiles (ESL Stiles) tag—I didn’t realize how this might have looked when I entered those tags, so I would like to clarify so as not to offend anyone, **Stiles is not working in an omega bar as a sex worker because he is an immigrant.** I realize that right now in the U.S. immigration is a sensitive topic, and I don’t want to offend anyone. The reason why I included those tags is because if I write a second part to this, Stiles being from Poland is a part of his backstory and a part of the plot to any (hypothetical) future installments to this. **Polish is his first language, but he does speak English and so there is no lost in translation/dubcon scenario for him.** He understands what the English speakers are saying and understands the nature of his job. I don’t want it to come across as though I was negatively attributing sex work to people who have immigrated (even though I am very sex positive and have zero judgement toward sex workers). Stiles isn’t a sex worker because he’s not originally American, he’s Not Originally American and happens to be a sex worker. So, yeah. Maybe I’m just being super paranoid about that, haha, but I hope I didn’t offend anyone who has immigrated or has family who has immigrated. Stiles being Polish is a part of his backstory/future plotline. 
> 
>  
> 
> When I was looking for visual inspiration, I found a whole bunch of really cool bars! These have nothing to do with the story, but I thought I’d share them.  
> This is what curtained booths look like…  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> I could spend all day looking at pictures of Tyler Hoechlin in suits.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>  


End file.
